


Daring Lace

by werewindle



Series: Owned [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewindle/pseuds/werewindle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike takes a dare. </p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/windles_orbit/">windles_orbit</a> weekly prompt #13 ‘Linens and Lace’.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring Lace

Spike was not going to crack and back down. It was only a silly bet after all, one little dare, and the Big Bad wasn't going to forfeit. Spike lit another cigarette off the still burning butt of the last. At his feet was a growing pile of ash and filters. Fingers of dread wrapped around the base of his spine as the sound of giggling drifted through the front door. The girls were back. Sucking down the last of his cigarette Spike dropped it into the pile and went to see what they'd brought.

Some how he'd been talked into playing truth or dare with Niblet and Tara while they'd been trapped inside by the lighting storm. He knew Dawn was tricky, but Tara had surprised him. He walked into the Slayer's living room and sprawled on the couch glaring at the girls' smug expressions. Spike looked at the bags on the floor. The gold 'Linens and Lace' scrawled on the deep red bags mocked him. 

  


* * *

  


Xander ran a hand though his hair lifting the too long locks off the back of his neck. It'd been a long hot day at the site and he was looking forward to a cool shower and a cold beer. Maybe a cool Spike to snuggle on the couch with. That thought brought a grin to his face. 

He opened the door and dropped his stuff beside the door toeing off his shoes before heading toward the bedroom. The TV was off but it sounded like Spike had the radio playing. Xander pushed open the door greeting dieing on his lips. He blinked in shock. Swallowing hard he took in the vision on the bed. 

Black leather stiletto boots encased slim legs drawing the eye upward were they ended just above the knee. A tiny wine colored skirt barely covered the bulge of his groin leaving an expanse of silk stocking covered thigh bare to Xander's greedy eyes. The brunet moaned as a pale hand dragged over a jutting hip, he took an involuntary step forward. 

The muscled abdomen was veiled by a sheer corset type top. The ribbing was shiny black satin and pulled his waist in gently emphasizing the rise of his hip. Xander's hands twitched wanting to feel that new curve. Spike's nipples peeked out from behind the lace of the cups already pebbled. 

Finally Xander's gaze reached his lover's face. The blonde was biting his bottom lip worrying away the slick gloss. Wide, luminous blue eyes were rimmed in black and a lock of hair curled over his forehead. "'allo luv" Spike greeted him. At the sound of that low sultry voice Xander's cock twitched. It was more then he could take. 

Xander tore out of his clothes and pounced on the pale form, crawling cat-like up the bed. Hands fisted in blonde curls Xander sealed their mouths together in a biting needy kiss leaving them both panting. 

Xander pulled away from gloss slicked lips. There had been apprehension in Spike's eyes before, like he was afraid that Xander would laugh at him. But now there was only heat, a mix of lust and love. It was Xander's favorite look to see on his vampire darkening his eyes to a smoky blue. 

While kissing is always pleasurable Xander wanted to explore his treat. He pushed himself up so he was kneeling over Spike's abdomen. He ran work-roughened hands up the filmy corset and over bare shoulders. Trailing just his fingertips down the lean arms until he captured delicate wrist. 

Xander lifted each hand in turn. Wrists were nipped and licked causing Spike to shiver. When he'd finished ravishing arms he took both in one hand and holding them above the blonde's head. Tipping to the side he pulled out the bottom drawer of the nightstand. Finally he snagged a long piece of silk. 

The deep blue strip had been leftover from a dress Tara made and Xander had appropriated it. The silk was heavy weight, three inches wide and nearly two yards long - just perfect for tying up his vampire in any number of ways. In a matter of seconds Xander had Spike's arms firmly anchored to the headboard. 

So pretty. Silk the color of a bruise wrapped around alabaster skin, woven tight through wrought iron. Xander groaned grinding down against Spike. Having the vampire tied up always reminded him of their first time. Best birthday present Xander had ever gotten. 

Xander leaned down licking broad stripes along cheek and jaw. He nipped at the corded muscles of Spike's neck enjoying the way it arched under his lips. His mouth found where a pulse once beat and he bit into the throat sucking to draw borrowed blood to the surface. Xander shook his head just a little bit before letting go. 

He hummed pleased with the sharp imprint of his teeth in reddened skin. Above him Spike moaned, the tiny hurt heightening his arousal. Xander chuckled at the sound. Biting kisses meandered down the pale chest where he nuzzled first one and then the other dusky nipple briefly before moving on. 

Sliding farther down the bed Xander stroked and teased the body under him. The corset a fine barrier between hot hands and cool flesh. A possessive growl rumbled deep in his chest at the sight if his mark peeking out beneath the corset. The black X bold even under the filmy wine red material. 

Xander slid his fingers under the top and dragged his nails over the long healed mark. Spike's hitched a breath pressing up into the human. A lingering kiss to the dip of his navel wetting the flesh through the cloth and Xander moved to the foot of the bed. 

He sat for a moment just looking at the bound and panting form. Heat curled through him from the illicit thrill of seeing the almost hyper-masculine Spike clothed in such feminine attire. He ran a hand idly up boot and stocking encased legs. The boots were sexy but they had to go - Spike had a habit of wrapping those long legs around his waist heels digging in to urge Xander on. 

Gently he picked up each foot, unzipping the black boots and easing them off. They got tossed in a corner out of the way and Xander's hands travel back up stroking and massaging the lean muscles under the silk stockings. When he reached the tops his fingers brushed over and back where the stockings gave way to downy thighs. Spike bucked his hips trying to draw those hands higher. 

Xander ignored the pleading and continued his lazy exploration. Xander moved between spread thighs and bending Spikes legs so his feet rested against his ass. Open now to the brunet's hungry gaze. 

"Hmm let's see what you've got on under here." Xander teased flipping up the wrap skirt. "Very pretty." The sheer bikini panties outlined heavy balls and a straining erection, the head jutting from under the waistband. He fondled the veiled length swiping his thumb over the head capturing a bead of pre-come. He licked it away moaning at the taste. 

Spike's eyes flashed gold at the touch, "Xaaaanderr" he whined. "Don't tease. Been waiting bloody hours for you." The blonde canted his hips invitingly. "Need you." He pleaded. 

"Well since you asked so nicely." Xander leaned down to kiss the vampire. Hooking his thumbs under the ties at the side and jerked, snapping them. The torn panties were yanked out of the way. Tan fingers crept between pale cheeks unexpectedly finding a nub of silicon disappearing into the blonde. 

Xander flicked the plug enjoying the shocked hiss Spike made. "So good to have gotten yourself ready for me. My eager vampire." Xander bit into a pale shoulder as he pulled the plug out. He set the toy on the nightstand and grabbed the tube of lube waiting there. Quickly he slicked his erection driven by the vampire's chanting "inmeinmeinNOWinme." 

Xander slid inside Spike in one long thrust barely pausing to let the smaller man adjust. All thoughts of long slow fucking flying out his mind at the feel of Spike so deliciously tight around him. He soon set a rhythm, nearly pulling outing out before roughly thrusting back in. 

Xander latched on to a point just below the hinge of Spike's jaw. Nipped his way up to an ear. Worrying the lobe as Spike's legs wrapped around his waist urging him on -faster and deeper, his thrusts growing savage in there intensity. 

Spike started keening, a low desperate sound, on the edge of climax. Xander shifted, one hand stealing between them to grip Spike's cock, jerking him in time to his thrusts. They rocked together racing toward the precipice. Spike arched, back bowed as his orgasm overtook him. Xander kissed Spike thrusting twice more before he came shouting his lover's name. 

They lay exhausted Xander draped over Spike. The vampire recovered first and waited for his lover to rouse enough to untie him. He was thoroughly pleased with Xander's reaction to his outfit. Tara's dare hadn't turned out as bad as he'd feared, they may have even discovered a new kink. 

Although if Xander wanted him to dress like this again he was not wearing the fucking corset. Damn ribbing was digging in. Xander's breathing started to even out - the bastard was falling asleep! "Xander!" Spike wriggled and bucked trying to wake the mortal. 

"Shhhh. Good vampire sleep now. Play later." Xander mumbled absently patting Spike's still bound arm. 

"Don't want to play, want you to untie me pet." Spike nudged the side of Xander's hip with his knee. 

"M'kay." Xander grumbled reaching up to give the silk a few tugs, loosening the knots enough for the vampire to work his hands free. That accomplished Xander snuggled down again. Head pillowed on Spike's chest with his arms curved under the blonde's shoulders. 

Now loose Spike smirked at the sleeping man. He flicked the edge of the rucked up blanket over his naked lover. Spike settled down ignoring the tight corset in favor of a nap with his lover. After all he could always have Xander kiss the marks better later.


End file.
